The present invention relates to boats and relates in particular to boats fitted with outboard and inboard/outboard motors used in recreational and commercial activities.
Boats of the above class are fitted frequently with a trolling plate mounted upon the anti-cavitation plate of the motor housing.
These trolling plates are movable from a generally horizontal position to a vertical position. In the vertical position the plate acts as a baffle astern of the motor propeller to slow motion of the craft through the water during a fishing operation.
The trolling plates usually include releasable latch means for retaining the plates in either position.
Examples of typical prior art trolling plates are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,838 to UHT and 4,549,498 to Meyer et al.
Boat operators who prefer to speed through the water usually with maximum acceleration from a "dead in the water" start find it useful to mount a hydrofoil device upon the motor housing anti-cavitation plate to enhance planing efficiency.
That is, the hydrofoil unit tends to keep the stern high and the bow low by providing a "lift" at the stern of the craft.
Examples of typical prior art hydrofoil devices (sometimes referred to as stabilizers) are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,452 to Loch and 4,487,152 to Larson.
While the above noted prior art devices are operative separately and individually, the prior art references do not show or suggest structure combining a hydrofoil and a trolling plate into a single cooperating system.
That is, none of the prior art arrangements show or suggest a trolling plate in combination with a hydrofoil. In addition, there is no recognition of the benefits of such a combination.